moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
HipHop
HipHop the Blaring Boombox is an Uncommon Moshling in the Tunies set. They are a boombox who loves sharing their music. Hip-Hop loses their memory when someone presses the record button. Combination Biography Say 'wassup' to Blaring Boomboxes the playful noisemakers who just can't stop rockin' to the bang beat boogie that blares from their speakers day and night. Obsessed with old-school tunes, they love sharing their music with other Moshlings - and that can be mighty annoying as Grandmaster Bash and his Furious Hive (Legendary Moshi Rapper with a beehive hairdo) is no longer popular in Monstro City. If you're feeling daring you can always reach for the 'stop' button (every Blaring Boombox has one on its head.) Just make sure you don't press 'record' as this causes them to lose their memory. Oops! Mini Bio Say 'wassup' to Blaring Boomboxes the playful noisemakers who just can't stop rockin' to the bang beat boogie that blares from their speakers day and night. Obsessed with old-school tunes, they love sharing their music with other Moshlings. Just make sure you don't press 'record' as this causes them to lose their memory. Oops! Character Encyclopedia Main Calling all disco divas! Come on down to TinnyTone Boulevard and Blaring Boomboxes. Noisy little critters like HipHop adore old-skool tunes and will wow you with their rockin' rhymes and the bangin' boogie-woogie beats that blast out of their tinny speakers. Pawsome! Wipeout! These dancing dudes will happily share all their tunes with you, day and night, until their batteries need recharging. That is, unless someone presses their record button. That will erase the Boomboxes' memories and they'll forget everything, even who they are! Flashy friends HipHop and fellow Blaring Boomboxes love to groove on down to the beat with the blinging Flashy Foxes in the Hipsta Hills. Data File Moshling type: Tunies Species: Blaring Boombox Habitat: TinnyTone Boulevard in the Hipsta Hills Tunie teammates: Plinky, Wallop, Oompah Notes * Tiny aerial for picking up radio signals. * Control panel. Don't touch the record button! * HipHop's speakers double up as eyes. The Official Collectable Figures Guide These playful noisemakers boogie all day and all night to the music blaring out from their speakers. Blaring Boomboxes love to share their music with other Moshlings, whether they're interested in it or not! Habitat TinnyTone Boulevard, but I've also spotted Blaring Boomboxes hanging out in Hipsta Hills with Flashy Foxes. Traits Personality Retro, noisy, funky. Likes Skipping rope and bustin' rhymes. Dislikes Flat batteries and MP3s. Trivia *HipHop was first seen in Zack Binspin's song, "Moptop Tweenybop" during Blingo's rap. HipHop was later revealed to be part of Blingo's crew in the song, "Diggin' Ya Lingo". *HipHop was used as a close up on The Daily Growl on Monday 5 November 2012. *HipHop is battery-operated. *HipHop's speakers double up as eyes. Gallery In-Game HipHop Walk Left.png HipHop Neutral.png HipHop Walk Right.png HipHop Dizzy.png HipHop Music 2.png HipHop Dance.png HipHop Dance 2.png Figures HipHop figure normal.jpg HipHop figure gold.jpg Collector card s4 hiphop.png|HipHop's collector card Countdown card s4 hiphop.jpg Mash-Up Cards TC HipHop series 3.png TC HipHop series 4.png hiphop_card.jpg TC Hiphop series 5.png Music Video MV DYL Blingo and gang.png MV DYL Tuning.png MV DYL Car gimmick.png MV DYL Schoolbus.png MV DYL Hiphop.png MV DYL Got My Crew.png Other Hiphopshellyoompah.png Hiphop Popjam.png HipHopWildWest.png Hiphop box.png Category:Moshlings Category:Tunies Category:Uncommon Moshlings